


The Huntress and the Siren

by Mattricole



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattricole/pseuds/Mattricole
Summary: Weiss never asked to be born a Siren, a species known far and wide to trick humans and feast on their flesh and bones. Unable to stomach watching her family feed on the flesh of the innocent, but unable to harden her heart to do what it takes to stop them, she fled her home, looking for a place where she could live the rest of her life in peace and quiet. The Island of Patch seemed like the perfect place.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 9
Kudos: 132





	The Huntress and the Siren

Weiss had always been a lonely person. Even when surrounded by her family she never truly felt like she belonged. She would spend her days lazily catching fish to the sound of jeers coming from her father as he and the rest of the clan feasted on the flesh of freshly caught humans.

Weiss held no love for humans, but even still she felt the bile rise to her throat every time she heard the sick crunching of their bones, her fellow sirens singing in joy at their perceived delicacy.

It’s what caused her to leave, to run off to a far off island where she could spend her days in peace in a little cove of hers, living in a dazzling cave filled with diamonds. Though the cold feeling of loneliness still snuck into her heart, she knew this was for the best.

“Come forth, foul Siren, and meet your doom!” If only things were that easy.

She glared at the young teenager before her, the human girl looking no older than fifteen. The young girl in the black combat skirt stood heroically at the entrance to her cave, a giant scythe resting on her shoulders.

“I, Ruby Rose, have come to slay you!” she said as she twirled the giant, most likely heavy, scythe in her arms with ease. If nothing else, she was practiced.

“Yes, I figured as much given that you’ve already said I was doomed,” Weiss said with a roll of her eyes. “Little girl, there is no need to repeat yourself-”

“What?!” the girl shouted, her hand cupping her ear as she leaned forward. “I can’t hear you! I’ve equipped earplugs to prevent your singing from overtaking my mind!” the girl, Ruby she reminded herself, said tauntingly.

“Tch, clever girl,” Weiss growled, more to herself than to the huntress before her. “It doesn’t matter, I’ll just have to drag that brat into the water and-”

“What?! I still can’t hear you!” Ruby shouted over her. “You need to speak up!”

“Oh, now you’re just being a pest! You know I was just talking to myself-!”

“WHAT?!” Ruby once again interrupted. “SPEAK UP I CAN’T-BAH!” and with that, the girl reached up and ripped the earplugs from her ears. “Finally! Now, what did you say?” The girl asked with a friendly smile.

“...You can’t be serious,” Weiss muttered, her glare shifting into a look of pure confusion. “Y-you ripped off your earplugs…”

“Well, yeah, how else am I supposed to hear you?” she giggled, only furthering Weiss’s confusion.

“...Are you immune to my powers?” Weiss pondered aloud. There’s no way the girl was actually stupid enough to take out her earplugs when facing a siren, was all this just a way to get underneath Weiss’s skin? But then why not simply shock her by being unaffected when Weiss did inevitably sing?

“Immune?” Ruby asked with the tilt of her head. “I don’t think so, why?” A hum whispered into her ear, her body tightening around her as if a snake suddenly wrapped itself around her. “W-what? B-but how?”

“Oh my god, you really are a dolt,” Weiss couldn’t help but groan. Whatever hatred she felt for the human quickly dissolved into pity.

“You...won’t...getaway...with this…” Ruby glared at her, struggling against her invisible bonds. “Even if you...kill me...more will…”

“Kill you?” Weiss raised an eyebrow at that, scoffing at the very idea. “I never had any intention of harming you, or any human for that matter,” she sighed, earning a shocked look from the Huntress.

“W-what? Th-then why are you-”

“I’m not interested in answering any of your questions,” she interrupted, whistling a quiet tune.

“What did you-” her body forcibly turned itself around, her body marching away from the cave, following the very trail she took to get here in the first place. 

“I simple musical note to force you to go back to whatever home you live in,” Weiss said, waving her hand at Ruby. “Goodbye, little Huntress, pray we never meet again,” she said as she dipped into the ocean, swimming away in search of a new home.

\---LineBreak---

The island, she later found out it was called Patch, was quite a lovely place. So lovely in fact she was reluctant to leave completely. Swimming around she eventually found where the ocean met a river. Swimming up this river eventually led her to a lake in the middle of the island, filled with all the delicious fish she could ever want.

There was even a nice cave nearby that was just perfect to call home. Sure, she had to get rid of the bears that lived there, but she was certain they could find a new home. It wasn’t nearly as nice as her old cave, but at least here she wouldn’t have to deal with the idiotic Huntress-

“Siren! I have come for your head...AGAIN!”

“Oh come on! How did she even find me?” Weiss growled to herself, leaving the comfort of her cave to face down the Huntress before her.

“Ah, there you are, foul demon! This time I won’t fall for your wiley tricks, and I will vanquish you!” Ruby proclaimed as she twirled her scythe around. 

“Of course you will.”

“What?! I can’t hear-” Ruby stopped herself, much to Weiss’s surprise. “Oh ho ho ho, I’m not falling for that again!” she chuckled, circling Weiss, her weapon raised, poised to attack at any second.

“Incredible, the imbecile can learn,” Weiss muttered to herself, smirking as Ruby’s overconfident smile turned into a glare.

“It’s rude to talk to someone when they can’t hear you!”

“No ruder than attacking someone for no reason other than their race-”

“What?!”

“Oh for the love of-” and with that Weiss quickly slammed her tail into Ruby’s torso, flinging the girl backward. “Will you just-”

The sound of a whizzing object was quickly followed by burning pain in her abdomen, causing Weiss to hunch over, barely containing the overwhelming urge to hurl up her lunch. She looked down at her body, a crossbow bolt was sticking out of her stomach. It wasn’t deep, thanks to her people’s naturally strong bodies, but it was incredibly painful.

“Ha! Take that, monster-gah!” she heard Ruby’s wet cough.

‘Huh, must have hit her harder than I thought,’ she gazed over to her fallen opponent, her body laying atop a fallen tree. ‘W-was that because of m-me?’ Had she really hit the girl so hard that it caused a tree to collapse from the impact? All of a sudden Weiss’s anger at the girl dissipated, her own pain nothing compared to what the Huntress must be feeling.

“Hey, y-you okay over there?” she called out worryingly, as annoying as Ruby was she didn’t want the girl to die.

“Whaaaat?” she heard Ruby gasp out, causing her to groan. She really didn’t feel like making her way over there, especially with not knowing how Ruby managed to shoot her with a crossbow that seemingly didn’t exist.

It was then she noticed soft, yet loud chattering coming from above. Looking up she spotted a pair of cute squirrels, eliciting a small squeal from her.

“Adorable, and convenient,” she whistled a tune, trapping the pair with her magic song. The squirrels skitted down their tree and towards Ruby.

“Aw, hi there little fellas-SQUIRRELY NO!” and ripped her earplugs away, allowing Weiss to capture her with a song, forcing Ruby to stand and walk away. “Curse you, Siren! Curse you-Aaaaah, slower! Slower!”

“Ugh, so demanding,” Weiss rolled her eyes, but indeed sang a song that caused Ruby to walk slower. Hopefully, that would be the last she would see of her.

“I’m back, foul demoness!” It wasn’t, of course. 

“I’m surprised you’re already fully healed, I would have thought you’d have several broken bones from that impact.” It was only after she finished her sentence did she realize the futility of talking aloud, of course, Ruby would be wearing her-

“Oh, I’m not fully healed, several broken ribs, three of them fractured, all of ‘em bruised,” Ruby said with a scrunched up face. “By the way, my bolt didn’t hurt you too badly, did it? I mean, yeah, I was trying to kill you with it, but uh...you’re okay, right?” she smiled awkwardly at Weiss.

“...A-are you not wearing earplugs?” she chose to question rather than give an answer to Ruby. The girl was doing such a good job at learning too.

“Oh, well, I kinda figured since you always outsmart me anyways, what’s the point?” she shrugged, looking shyly down at her feet. “Sides, you always let me go, and I didn’t really come here to fight or argue-”

“The first thing you said when you saw me was “I’m back, foul demoness!”,” she glared at Ruby, causing the girl to wither underneath her stare.

“D-did I?” she chuckled nervously. “Sorry, force of habit!” 

“You’re fine,” Weiss dismissed the apology. The girl wasn’t attacking her on sight, and Ruby didn’t seem like the deceptive type, so she could play nice. “And as you can see, my wound’s already healed up nicely, so unless you have some other business here-”

“I do have a question!” Ruby ran up to her, how she did so with broken and bruised ribs was beyond Weiss, and sat down in front of her. “Why did you come to Patch?”

While surprising, Weiss couldn’t think of any reason, other than personal privacy, to keep the answer from Ruby. “Well, if you’re truly that interested…” and so she spoke. Of her family, their love of human flesh, and her personal disgust of the act. 

“But isn’t eating fish cannibalism?”

“Is eating a cow?” she shot back with a withering glare, earning herself a whimpering apology from the nervous girl. 

“But wow, you musta had it pretty hard, what with your family being huge jerks and all,” Ruby muttered before suddenly looking down at the ground. “...and I didn’t make it much easier, what with hunting you down all the time.”

“It’s fine, Ruby,” Weiss patted the girl’s shoulder. “You were protecting the people here against what you thought was a vicious beast that’s known for eating them. I can’t possibly blame you for that.”

“...Is that the sarcasm thing my sister is always talking about?” Weiss couldn’t bite back the groan that escaped her lips, even now when they are on good terms the girl misunderstands her. “Sorry! I’m uh, not really good at reading the room.”

“I can tell,” Weiss replied, a thin smile spreading across her face as Ruby let out an embarrassed chuckle. “And to answer your question, no, that wasn’t sarcasm. I actually think you’re quite...brave,” Weiss admitted, smiling at the now blushing Ruby.

“I-I think you’re brave, too! It can’t be easy leaving your home behind, all alone with no one to support you,” Ruby’s voice lowered to a whisper. “I...I could be there for you if you want,” the way Ruby said it, in such a hushed tone, jittering nervously as she refused to look Weiss in the eyes. It did things to her, and for the first time in her life, Weiss felt her heart skip a beat.

“Oh, well, uh...thank you!” it was Weiss’s turn to blush, unsure of what she could say. “I-I would appreciate that, Ruby. To have you as a companion...it sounds nice,” she muttered as she looked away, barely catching Ruby flashing her a shy smile.

“No problem, Weiss. No problem at all!”

And with that the love between a Monster Huntress and the beast she should hunt began to sprout, and with it the beginnings of peace between Monster and Mankind.

**Author's Note:**

> Two years. Two years I've tried to make this fic happened and in that time I couldn't even break 2k words. If you think the ending is abrupt than you are right, I wanted to try to make another multi-chap story but uh...yeah. Again, about two years working and I only got this far. Don't think I'll be able to manage it. I did consider putting this on my cancelled stories fic I got up here, but I figured this worked well enough for a short one-shot.
> 
> I really like the idea of Siren/Mermaid Weiss, a lot of the ones that caught my interest seemed more like "Little Mermaid" type mermaids rather than "holy shit dats dark" kinda mermaids I'd like to see more of. Odd, since I'm more of a "Happy fluffy stories are best stories" kinda guy. 
> 
> Well, that's enough of my rambling. Hope everyone who reads this enjoyed this little fic.


End file.
